The Itsy Bitsy Spider
by B.Alone
Summary: "Parfois, Natasha, je me demande combien de vies tu as vécu avant de devenir la personne que je connais". Une étude sur le mythe de la Veuve Noire.
1. Les Rouges

Janvier 1943.

Même en ruines, Stalingrad résiste. Ni la neige ni les tirs de l'envahisseur ne parvenaient à l'ensevelir. Le bruit des balles qui fusaient recouvraient les cris d'une femme en train d'accoucher. Au quatrième étage d'un immeuble, elle s'efforçait de donner la vie avec le même acharnement que d'autres usaient à l'ôter. Soudain, succédèrent aux hurlements de la mère ceux du nouveau né. Au beau milieu du champ de bataille, l'enfant pleura à gorge déployée. Ceux qui l'entendirent savaient qu'il s'agissait, non pas d'un chant de désarroi et de résignation, mais d'un affront aux tentatives de destruction de l'opposant.

Et face à la vie qui s'affirme, qui résiste, qui provoque, la Mort contre-attaque.

Ainsi, la nuit tombée, le bâtiment dans lequel la mère berçait le nourrisson de ses bras protecteurs fut bombardé. L'édifice, en partie écroulé, s'embrasa. Prise au piège, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, le bébé emmailloté porté d'un bras et le visage protégé de la fumée de l'autre. S'accrochant désespéramment à la rambarde, elle supplia qu'on vienne les sauver. Des soldats de l'Armée rouge alertés par l'explosion entendirent ses appels au secours et examinèrent les possibilités. Entrer dans l'immeuble pour les en sortir ? Mettre la main sur une corde ou un semblant d'échelle pour les faire descendre ? Leurs tentatives s'avérèrent rapidement chacune infructueuses. Il ne restait plus qu'à sauter.

« Attrapez la petite ! », hurla la jeune femme, se penchant le plus en avant possible.

Une fois que l'un des hommes se trouva en position pour la rattraper, la mère lâcha son enfant dans le vide. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à respirer avant que celui-ci ne soit sain et sauf dans les bras du soldat, mais, à ce moment-même, le plafond enflammé s'effondra sur elle. De peur que le bâtiment ne s'écroule sur eux, les soldats coururent se mettre à l'abri. Quand leur regard se posa à nouveau sur celui-ci, la femme avait disparu et l'incendie s'était intensifié.

Impuissants, ils observèrent silencieusement les flammes dévorer l'édifice.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du soldat qui portait l'orpheline.

« Ivan, qu'allons-vous faire de cette gamine ? »

L'homme baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, éclairée à la lumière rougeâtre des flammes. Elle lui parût minuscule, fragile, et terrifiante, le visage ainsi déformé par les sanglots. Il songea à la laisser dépérir, ici-même, sur la tombe de la vie qu'elle aurait dû mené. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour les petites filles. Si jeune, sa destinée ne consistait qu'à survivre à la faim, la guerre, la tragédie personnelle, la folie des hommes et toutes les atrocités qu'ils pouvaient produire. A quoi bon ?

Mais elle pleurait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et la vie dépendait de ces pleurs que la victoire sur l'ennemi ferait cesser. Ivan se rappelait pour la première fois depuis de longs mois que l'objectif originel de leur combat ne consistait pas en l'urgence de la survie mais en l'établissement d'une meilleure société. Il luttait pour un monde où les petites filles pourraient vivre en paix.

« On la protège, camarade. »

* * *

><p>La victoire arriva. La société sans classe, elle, tardait à s'installer, et ses partisans s'impatientaient. Notamment dans la cave d'un bâtiment moscovite, où résonnait le bruit des pas précipités d'un jeune camarade qui allaient et venaient le long de la pièce. La colère révélée par sa démarche contrastait avec celle, contenue et immobile, des quatre hommes groupés autour d'une table en bois, sous la lumière d'une ampoule qui pendait gauchement au bout d'un fil au plafond.<p>

« Quatre ans, s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, quatre ans que la guerre est finie ! Et qu'est-ce que le peuple a gagné ? Rien ! »

Un aller et retour de plus.

« Il se moque du peuple, poursuivit-il en plaquant violemment ses mains sur la table. Il n'a que faire de l'égalité et de la justice. Nous avons remplacer un tsar par un autre ! La seule différence, c'est que le premier occupait son trône grâce à son sang, tandis que le second occupe le siège de secrétaire général du Parti grâce au sang qu'il a sur les mains !

- Veux-tu bien baisser d'un ton, Andreï ? Tu vas nous faire arrêter, le rappela à l'ordre le plus âgé des camarades.

- Et tu vas réveiller la petite », ajouta Ivan.

Andreï recula d'un pas pour les observer d'un air dépité.

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? N'allons-nous pas agir ? »

Le jeune homme examina tour à tour chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Silence. Il tourna la tête vers Ivan, qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un miracle que la gamine soit encore en vie, Ivan, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour qu'elle crève de faim. Comme chacun de nous, comme le peuple entier, pendant que ces porcs d'apparatchiks se goinfrent au Kremlin !

- Crois-tu que nous l'ignorons ? rétorqua un autre homme.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour enfin agir ? » éclata le plus jeune.

Le ton monta. La conversation tourna à la dispute. Le regard assombri, Ivan se versa un verre de vodka en silence. Une fois le verre reposé sur la table, il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les autres camarades.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour rien depuis tant d'années, dit-il. La Révolution doit être menée à bien, et pour cela, il nous faut rendre le pouvoir au peuple. En d'autres termes, il faut éliminer quiconque s'opposera à cette volonté.

- Alors allons tuer Staline », conclut le senior du groupe.

* * *

><p>Le drapeau rouge, marqué du sceau du marteau et de la faucille, flottait partout dans le pays. Pour autant, les hommes rassemblés derrière Ivan Petrovich ne s'y trompaient pas : il ne s'agissait que de la façade d'un communisme abouti. Ce fut dans l'espoir de remplacer cette illusion par un état de fait qu'ils fomentèrent une conjuration contre le gouvernement en place. Ils préparèrent patiemment leur coup un an durant. Cependant, leur prudence n'empêcha pas la trahison.<p>

Un matin d'octobre, les conjurés furent simultanément arrêtés.

Des membres du KBG s'immiscèrent chez leur meneur, montèrent les escaliers à pas de loups, défoncèrent les portes des chambres et entrèrent en trombe dans chacune d'elle. Dans la première pièce, une enfant rousse se réveilla en sursaut à cause du vacarme. Dans la seconde, Ivan devint la cible de plusieurs armes avant même qu'il eut le temps de se jeter sur la sienne. Dans la troisième, où se trouvait Andreï, des coups de feu s'échangèrent.

Tous furent rassemblés par les hommes en noir – la petite fille, le révolutionnaire et le cadavre du jeune camarade.

« Faite disparaître le corps. Emmenez le traître pour l'interrogation. Portez la gamine à Nadia Belova».

Ce ne fut pas sans résistance et sans cris que la petite, devenue le symbole de la lutte d'Ivan, lui fut arrachée. Chacun fut assommé puis traîné vers leur torture respective.

* * *

><p>Natalia ne se souvient plus de cette séparation.<p>

Nathalie se rappelle de coups de feu, de la terreur primitive d'une enfant, de la poigne d'une main gantée, et du regard inquiet d'un homme dont elle ne parvient pas à retrouver le nom.

Natasha ne sait plus démêler le rêve de la réalité, le moment vécu du souvenir implanté.


	2. La Chambre Rouge (I) - Rouge sang

La main manucurée d'une femme tout aussi resplendissante qu'intimidante attrapa fermement la mâchoire de la fillette. « Ouvre la bouche ». Elle obéit. Nadia Belova observa la dentition, le visage, les membres de l'enfant qui se laissait faire, apprenant dès ce premier contact avec la directrice de la Chambre Rouge à être dépossédée de son corps.

La femme la dota d'un nom – _Natalia_, puis le lui reprît. Des vingt-huit jeunes filles que la Chambre finirait par compter, Natalia était la numéro treize. Toutes appartenaient au projet « Veuve Noire » qui visait à produire de redoutables espionnes et assassins qui travailleraient au service de la patrie.

Pendant plusieurs années, la vie de n°13 consista à apprendre à la fois à maîtriser toute sorte d'aptitudes physiques, intellectuelles, linguistiques, et à les abandonner aux commandes de ses supérieurs. En bon petit soldat, elle obéissait aux ordres et s'efforçait d'être la meilleure. Comme toutes les autres. Les recrues avaient appris très tôt les conséquences d'un échec ou pire, d'une rébellion. La Chambre Rouge s'était assurée de leur en donner un exemple. Comme si le spectacle du supplice qu'avait subi n°7 n'avait pas été assez traumatisant, l'odeur nauséabonde de son cadavre rendit tout sommeil impossible pour les jeunes filles pendant l'interminable mois durant lequel il resta délaissé au milieu de la cour sur laquelle donnait les fenêtres des dortoirs. Le sort de n°7, inscrit au fer rouge dans les mémoires de chacune, devint la perspective à éviter à tout prix et la motivation de tous les efforts.

Elles comprirent ainsi que leur existence n'avait rien d'une évidence. Pour survivre, à la Chambre Rouge comme plus tard sur le terrain, il leur faudrait combattre.

Outre cet enseignement, les recrues apprenaient en premier lieu à lire, écrire, compter ; récitaient par cœur des chansons à la gloire de la mère patrie ; et faisaient de la danse classique, qui leur inculquait rigueur, retenue et grâce. Une fois ces bases acquises, la formation se spécialisait pour répondre aux objectifs du programme.

A huit ans, n°13 pouvait démonter puis remonter toute sorte d'armes à feu en un temps record. Elle savait tirer mais manquait encore quelques cibles, ses mains tremblant sous le poids de l'arme.

A dix ans, elle maîtrisait le maniement des lames et savait où les enfoncer en fonction de l'objectif poursuivie : paralyser, faire souffrir, tuer. Elle qui s'était coupée tant de fois en s'entraînant ignorait que, partout ailleurs, les adultes éloignaient des couteaux les enfants de son âge pour leur éviter de se faire mal.

A douze ans, ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Elle connaissait les rudiments des différents arts martiaux et excellait, frêle qu'elle était, à utiliser la force de son opposant à son avantage. Ses compétences linguistiques, outre le russe, commencèrent parallèlement à devenir conséquentes en anglais, en français, et en latin.

A treize ans, elle tâcha ses draps de sang pour la première fois. Le lendemain, la directrice vint lui annoncer qu'elle devait faire sa première victime. Son sang coulait, elle devait faire couler celui d'autrui. Tout était inversé dans la Chambre Rouge : le début de la fécondité devenait ainsi celui de l'anéantissement. Le rite n'était pas anodin. De futures veuves noires se devaient d'apprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elles : là où les autres femmes s'accomplissaient aux yeux de la société par la mise au monde, elles, le faisaient par la mise à mort. Suite à cette annonce, la directrice eut un léger mouvement de tête en direction des gardes qui se tenaient derrière elle puis quitta la pièce. Les hommes approchèrent et Natalia se fit battre. Chaque leçon avait son prix au sein de la Chambre Rouge : ne jamais laisser une goutte de sang derrière soi fut celle qu'elle retira de sa douleur. L'enseignement s'avéra très rapidement pertinent. N°13 le comprit, ruisselante de sang, au dessus du jeune homme dont elle venait de trancher la gorge.

La cible qu'elle avait été chargée d'éliminer appartenait à un autre programme de la Chambre, lequel regroupait de jeunes garçons à peine plus âgés qu'elle. Les deux groupes se rencontraient de plus en plus fréquemment lors d'entraînements en commun. Ce fut à ces occasions qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Les relations étant interdites, elle déploya toute sa ruse pour à la fois opérer à l'abri des regards et convaincre le garçon d'accepter une telle imprudence. Des regards jetés de loin, des mains subrepticement frôlées, des baisers échangés à la dérobée au détour d'un couloir. La mission lui pris un mois. Au bout de celui-ci, elle parvint à se retrouver seule avec lui. L'intimité qu'ils partagèrent fut celle de la mort et non de l'amour.

Tout était inversé dans la Chambre Rouge. La fertilité, la séduction, le sentiment, tout cet attirail de la vie, étaient manipulés au service de la destruction.

L'amour, c'était pour les enfants. Or, il n'y avait pas d'enfants dans la Chambre Rouge. Elle le savait, elle, et c'est pourquoi elle vivait encore.

Elle ignorait son nom et il avait ignoré le sien. C'était un traître à la patrie, paraissait-il.

La vie du nourrisson périt dans les flammes, la vie de la fillette sauvée par le soldat périt dans leur séparation, et la Veuve Noire naquit dans le sang de sa première victime. Ivan Petrovich avait eu raison : ce monde n'était pas fait pour les petites filles. Cela tombait bien, la Chambre n'en comptait aucune.

* * *

><p>Natalia ne se souvient plus d'un temps où tout ceci lui paraissait anormal, où l'instinct de survie n'avait pas encore entièrement pris le pas sur tout sentiment et toute morale.<p>

Nathalie se demande si elle a jamais été enfant, avant de devenir arme de destruction.

Natasha se souvient pourtant d'une petite fille qui court à travers la neige, essoufflée, qui court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qui court, les mains rouges d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien. Derrière elle, des aboiements retentissent. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, dont elle se persuade – aussi fortement qu'elle croit le contraire – que le froid en est la cause, et non la terreur, et non l'horreur, et non la jeune camarade qui, elle, ne court plus, rattrapée par les molosses.


	3. La Chambre Rouge (II) - La bête rousse

Quand numéro treize eut quatorze ans, le groupe comptait quinze filles.

A ses quinze ans, il en restait douze.

A ses seize ans, dix.

L'entraînement se faisait plus ardu afin de sélectionner les meilleures. La Chambre Rouge ne se chargeait même plus d'éliminer les éléments les plus faibles car chaque épreuve était en elle-même un jeu de vie ou de mort. L'enjeu résidait dans la capacité à survivre. Ainsi, la logique de terreur jusque-là exercée s'inversa : avant, celles qui réussissaient survivaient, celles qui échouaient mourraient ; désormais, celles qui survivaient réussissaient et celles qui mourraient, de fait, échouaient.

* * *

><p>Une enjambée après l'autre.<p>

Natalia se concentrait sur cette unité de mesure afin que l'immensité qui lui restait à traverser ne la décourageât pas. Au bout de la vaste clairière, elle atteindrait la forêt et elle serait sauvée. Une enjambée de plus et elle y serait presque. Chaque pas, une victoire. Chaque victoire, la preuve qu'elle pouvait continuer à avancer.

Un enjambée après l'autre.

Elle prêtait l'oreille au bruissement de la neige écrasée sous ses pieds afin d'ignorer l'oppressant silence autour d'elle. Seule face à l'hostilité de la terre natale, perdue dans une étendue déserte, elle progressait résolument, ses jambes s'enfonçant jusqu'aux mollets dans l'épaisseur blanche.

Une enjambée après l'autre.

Elle gardait les yeux rivés vers le bois salvateur afin d'oublier son corps tremblant sous plusieurs couches de vêtements. En dépit des joues et du nez rougis par le froid, des lèvres gercées, du cou enserrée d'une grosse étoffe, son expression demeurait déterminée et imperturbable.

Une enjambée après l'autre.

Elle tenait fermement, d'une main emmitouflée, la hanse du fusil jeté sur son épaule. L'arme était précieuse : avec, elle pourrait éliminer toute menace, chasser le gibier, ou, en dernier recours, mettre fin à ses jours.

Des vêtements, un couteau, un fusil et quelques cartouches : voilà ce avec quoi numéro treize avait été abandonnée au beau milieu de nul part. « Si tu survies à la Sibérie, tu survivras partout, lui avait-on dit, sinon, tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous_ ». _Personne ne viendrait la chercher, non pas parce que la Chambre Rouge ignorait où elle se trouvait – la puce insérée dans son bras en témoignait – mais parce qu'il lui fallait revenir par elle-même.

Natalia avançait, une enjambée après l'autre, mû par l'instinct brut de l'animal qui ne poursuit comme unique but que celui de sauver sa peau, sans s'expliquer pourquoi cela importe tant.

* * *

><p>A l'entrée du complexe de la Chambre Rouge, tous les gardes pointèrent leur arme, en parfaite synchronie, sur une forme qui se mouvait au loin. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils prenaient pour cible. Au fur et à mesure que la silhouette remontait l'allée, leurs conjectures se précisaient.<p>

« Une bête ? supputa l'un d'eux.

- Presque », affirma un autre.

Il s'agissait d'une femme-animale, une épaisse peau de cerf rabattue sur les épaules, la tête courbée recouverte d'une fourrure, les bras levés en l'air tels de majestueux bois.

Elle jeta aux pieds des soldats une lourde sacoche d'où dépassaient toute sorte d'outils et d'armes en os, puis patienta, sondant d'un regard farouche les hommes qui la menaçaient.

Seules les mèches de cheveux rousses qui encadraient son visage émacié, couvert de terre et de sang séchés, la trahissaient.

« Prévenez Madame Belova que numéro treize est de retour », communiqua un garde ayant attrapé sa radio.

* * *

><p>À son retour, rien n'avait changé et tout était différent pour numéro treize.<p>

Sa première douche lui parût un luxe. L'eau semblait trop chaude, le savon trop parfumé, la mousse trop douce contre sa peau. L'hostilité de la nature lui avait rendu ce confort étranger. En revanche, elle avait aiguisé ses sens, de sorte qu'elle ne manqua pas d'entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain, malgré son infinie discrétion et le bruit du jet d'eau.

Natalia éteignit le robinet, tira le rideau, et sortit, encore ruisselante. Elle trouva, assise sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées, chaussée d'escarpins vernis, vêtue d'un tailleur élégant, la coiffure impeccable et les lèvres roses, Nadia Belova.

Natalia la sonda en silence afin d'estimer ses intentions puis attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer une fois qu'elle jugea que la femme ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. En retour, celle-ci se fit observée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se cacher : ce corps appartenait à la Chambre Rouge.

« Rends-toi à l'infirmerie après notre entretien, ordonna calmement la directrice. Docteur Droski t'examinera »

Numéro treize hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Il te faudra manger davantage, petite, ajouta Nadia. Les hommes nous aiment plus en chair que cela. »

Même mouvement d'approbation silencieux.

« Et cesse d'être muette dès maintenant. Que ces cinq mois ne te fassent pas oublier tes bonnes manières ».

Cinq mois. Natalia découvrait combien de temps elle avait été seule dans les bois. Ayant perdu l'habitude de parler, elle redoutait ce que deviendraient les mots qu'elle s'efforcerait d'articuler.

« Oui, _Ma_... Madame, parvînt-elle à formuler d'une voix rauque et enrouée, avant d'être prise par une violente toux pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Bien », répondit la directrice en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Il y avait une ironie suprême à ce que les ordres intimant Natasha à faire appel à des soins médicaux, à prendre du poids et à parler, émanaient justement de celle qui avait orchestré le scénario-même au cours duquel elle avait été blessée, elle avait maigri et avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser sa voix. Cette ironie n'échappait à aucune d'elles et établissait le rapport de force en place. En effet, l'une percevait cette ironie comme une injustice, tandis que l'autre l'instaurait par volonté de provocation. Rien de plus _normal _que celle qui affame regrette la maigreur de celle qu'elle a affamée : numéro treize était la propriété de l'institution qu'incarnait Nadia Belova. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que la Chambre Rouge pouvait du jour au lendemain la mettre dans des situations extrêmes puis l'en consoler selon son seul bon vouloir. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que sa survie dépendait entièrement de sa capacité à se conformer aux attentes de ses supérieurs. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pour qui elle vivait et à quelles conditions elle continuerait à le faire, pour qui elle développait cet ensemble dangereux de compétences et pour qui elle les utiliserait.

Cette jeune fille aux cheveux roux n'était que l'arme numéro treize de la Chambre Rouge, organe du KGB, au service de la Mère Patrie.

Sur le point de quitter la pièce, Nadia Belova s'arrêta au seuil de la porte pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Tu es prometteuse, reprit-elle. Bête féroce, bon soldat. Capable de survivre et tuer autant que de patienter et obéir. Pour achever ton entraînement, il ne reste qu'à prouver que tu peux espionner pour notre patrie. Pour cela, deviens une _vraie femme_. Quand tu maîtriseras l'art de plaire, de te conformer aux désirs d'autrui au détriment des tiens, de mentir en somme, tu sauras t'adapter à toute situation et à tout interlocuteur pour obtenir les informations requises.»


End file.
